


Not Beach Weather

by ghost_of_peppermint



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_of_peppermint/pseuds/ghost_of_peppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi and Mai spend time at the beach, but the weather isn't the greatest for swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Beach Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persisia/gifts).



> Set sometime post-canon (probably post manga canon, since there's less baggage between them there than in the anime, and this is pretty lighthearted), around a few years later.

The beach was nearly empty. There were no more than fifteen or so individuals across the entire length of the shore and in the nearby waters. The usual crowds had been deterred, perhaps by the heavily overcast sky that threatened to pour at any moment. Or perhaps it was the cold wind that made people shiver even when completely dry.

“Jounouchi, didn’t you check the weather before we drove out all this way?”

“Of course I did! It looked okay!”

“Did you look at the windchill?”

“Huh? Windchill?” Jounouchi gave Mai a blank look. She sighed in exasperation.

“Never mind.”

The pair stood next to Mai’s car, each dressed for swimming, not for the wind. Both of them considered suggesting just getting back in the car and heading back to the city, but both dismissed the idea without saying a word. They were there now, and the coming weeks weren’t likely to bring any better weather, either; it was late in the season. At least the ocean water would still be warm, even if getting out of it wouldn’t be pleasant.

“Well? Race me to the water?” Jounouchi asked, grinning.

“Sure, but you won’t win,” Mai agreed, shifting her stance to prepare for running.

“Alright…ready…set…GO!” Jounouchi shouted, and they instantly took off towards the ocean as fast as they could. Mai reached the water first, but only with a slight lead. The two of them hunched over at the edge of the water where waves lapped at their bare feet, trying to catch their breath. Jounouchi, being both younger and more regularly physically active than Mai, recovered first.

“Dammit! I would’ve won if I hadn’t had to dodge around that gazebo thing! Why is that even there?” he gasped.

“Maybe you should watch where you’re running before you take off?” Mai smirked. “and I don’t know, I suppose it’s to make the beach look nicer, or as shelter from the sun?” She looked up. “Not that that’s something to be concerned about today. Are you sure it’s not going to rain?”

“The weather forecast didn’t show any rain, just lots of clouds,” Jounouchi said. “…Still, it does look like it’s gonna rain, doesn’t it?” Mai didn’t answer, but waded further into the water. It really did feel much warmer than standing out in the wind. Jounouchi followed, before starting to swim around once the water was deep enough. While Mai floated lazily along the waves, he swum further out, and circled back, before he quickly got bored. What exactly was he supposed to do? Was this a date? Or just an outing? Were they really just going to swim around separately? Mai seemed content to just float there, but what was the point to coming out here together if they weren’t even going to hang out together?

And so Jounouchi came up with an idea to not only get Mai’s attention, but one that would let them spend time together. It was probably not the best idea, in hindsight, but it worked, which was often the case with Jounouchi’s ideas.

Mai, who had been letting her thoughts wander, was startled by the sudden assault of water being splashed onto her face.

“JOUNOUCHI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?” she shouted. The only response she got was his laughter. Mai clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes. “GAH! Jounouchi, you can be such a…such a CHILD sometimes!” she exclaimed, then immediately splashed him back in full force.

“H…hey!” he spluttered.

“You started it.” Mai splashed him again, more playfully than before, and this time Jounouchi retaliated. They went back and forth like this, sometimes taking turns, and sometimes attempting to splash each other simultaneously. Had there been more people on the beach, they likely would have stared at the two young adults splashing each other like elementary school-aged children, and shaken their heads in disbelief. Eventually Mai and Jounouchi realized that there was water landing on their heads that wasn’t coming from the ocean.

“Damn! It wasn’t supposed to rain!” Jounouchi exclaimed.

“What? Afraid you’re going to get soaked?” Mai asked dryly. “Come on, it’s not like a little rain is going to prevent us from swimming!”

Almost as soon as she had finished speaking, the sky lit up with a bright flash, and thunder roared across the sky.

“…That would, though,” she conceded, and she and Jounouchi scrambled back to shore as quickly as they could without a further word. As they reached the shore, the light rain became a downpour.

“Over there…the gazebo!” Jounouchi said, and grabbed Mai’s hand as they took off towards the shelter. By the time they reached it, they were both shivering. They huddled together in the middle to avoid the rain brought in by the wind.

“The towels and our clothes are going to be completely soaked. Does your car even _have_ a roof, Mai?” Jounouchi asked through chattering teeth.

“Of course it does; I just never put it up. It’s too late to do anything now.” She leaned over on him, trying to keep warm. Jounouchi sighed.

“We’ll just have to wait out the worst of the storm, I guess.” He looked over at Mai, who he noticed was shivering just as bad as he was. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. “You know…” he murmured, “maybe this isn’t so bad.” Mai snorted, but scooted closer anyway. More thunder crashed loudly around them. This storm wasn’t going to taper off anytime soon. _But…_ Mai looked over at Jounouchi, who was still shivering. Mirroring Jounouchi’s earlier actions, Mai put her arm around him.

_I guess…when it’s with you, Jounouchi…nothing is ever quite so bad..._


End file.
